Under The Tree
by Firesword
Summary: One-shot. Slash. HPDMSS. Harry just wanted Draco and Severus to come out and spend time with him under a tree. Will they fulfill his wish?


**Fic Title:** Under the Tree  
**Author:** Firesword  
**Summary:** Harry just wanted Draco and Severus to come out and spend time with him under a tree. Will they fulfill his wish?  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and its characters belong to JKR and so on. The muse is mine.  
**Genre:** Slash, Romance  
**Warnings:** HP/DM/SS, Slash, OOC. Fluff without much plot as well.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Author's Notes: **I just finished writing this one yesterday, after a long day of tutoring...

* * *

**UNDER THE TREE**  
by Firesword

Harry sighed. He had been sitting under the tree alone for nearly fifteen minutes. Draco still had not appeared. _He probably was entangled with the clothesline._ Harry snorted. His other partner and husband, Severus Snape, was also absent. _He is probably testing some potion of his for aphrodisiac properties._ Harry rolled his eyes heavenward comically.

"This is absurd! Draco, the wife. Severus, the insatiable master." Harry snorted derisively. "And Harry Snape-Malfoy, the attention seeker." Then he sighed. "Damn it all! All I want is quite simple. I want my husbands to cuddle me under this tree and make me feel loved!" Harry said loudly in exasperation.

He sighed and lay down on the blanket. Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed the pressure and heat coming from the sun. _I swear I'll kidnap Fred and George and go to Hawaii for a picnic if they say it's too hot to snuggle out here._

The heat was making him drowsy. His eyebrows that had furrowed closely together as he fumed were relaxed now. He had fallen asleep in the woods behind the house.

* * *

Draco was donning on a white shirt when his eyes chanced upon the clock. It was two in the afternoon. Draco paled. _Two?_ He immediately ran out of the bedroom, but halted before a closed door. He tried the knob. It was locked.

"Dragon's teeth, Severus! You're still in there?" Draco shouted. "Get the hell out of your lab this instant!" There was no reply from the other side. "Severus!" He swore and stormed out of the house without wearing his shoes. _It's Harry's birthday. And we can't even fulfill a simple request!_

However, he soon forgot about his displeasure with Severus when he saw Harry lying motionless on the ground. The first thing that flashed in his mind was that someone had attacked his husband. He ran towards Harry but stopped himself. Harry's chest still rose and fell. _Draco Snape-Potter. You are such an idiot. Your husband is a capable wizard. He can defend himself._

Draco heaved a huge sigh of relief and sat down on the mat. His gray eyes that were normally cold - especially when he was intent to get things go his way, were looking affectionately at the sleeping man. Draco stroked Harry's cheek tenderly and lay down beside his husband.

He continued to study and touch Harry's features. Harry roused and opened his eyes. Draco smiled as Harry gave a small yawn.

"Finally..." Harry murmured and started to snuggle against Draco. "Where's Severus?"

"I'm beginning to think it is a mistake letting him have a lab inside the house, Harry," Draco said mournfully. He dropped a kiss on Harry's thick black hair. "Anyway, it is his loss if he doesn't want to spend time with you." Harry did not reply and Draco pulled his head away slightly to look at Harry's face. Harry had fallen asleep again.

Draco chuckled softly and kissed Harry's forehead. "I love you so much, Harry." He held Harry close and sighed in contentment.

* * *

Severus Potter-Malfoy had not been creating or testing an aphrodisiac. He had baked a chocolate cake actually. However, he was reluctant to make it known to his husbands that he was _baking_ one. He sighed. He picked up his food basket and went out of the house.

When he came to the site of appointment, he stopped and looked enviously at his husbands. He pursed his lips and his face assumed a thoughtful expression. _I will let them off today, as this is a special occasion._ He continued to move on. He did not bother to be quiet as he sat down and conjured plates, cutlery and glasses.

Harry was the first to wake. At a movement, Severus stopped from what he was doing and looked up. A smile formed on his lips as Harry raised his head and rested it on Draco's shoulder without looking away from Severus. Harry gazed at him sullenly.

"Don't complain, Harry. I'm already here," Severus said.

Harry made a noise and Severus saw him looking at the chocolate cake topped heavily with strawberries and cream curiously. Severus waited patiently for the expected question to be asked. "Severus, from where did you get the cake?"

"What cake?" Draco slurred.

"You bought it?"

"Does it matter?" Severus growled. "Draco, sit up. You too, Harry."

The process of cutting the cake did not take long and soon, all three wizards were sitting close to each other as they sat. They were not really touching, but for Severus to have Harry sitting by his side and Draco resting his legs on _their_ legs, was an indescribable pleasure.

"Severus," Draco called. He held out his glass of wine. "Is the wine tainted?" the gray-eyed wizard asked innocently.

"Draco, is it so horrible that you can't bear to spend a few hours without thinking about sex?" he said sarcastically.

"You didn't? I'm surprised."

Severus then stared as his topping flew off his cake to land on Draco's exposed chest. "Harry!" he gasped. "What in the hell are you doing? You're wasting the cream I had painstaking created for hours, you brat!"

"We're not going to waste it, Severus," Harry said calmly and he put his plate down. Severus watched him with pure puzzlement. Harry seated himself quite serenely beside a scowling Draco.

Severus held his breath as he watched Harry licked the white cream off Draco's chest. He found himself licking his own lips.

"Severus, the cream tastes better on Draco than the cake," Harry murmured.

"You're just flattering me," Draco said flatly.

"Severus." Harry gazed dolefully at him.

"Well, let's see." Severus smiled wickedly. He crawled up so that he was in the same position as Harry was. "Draco, can't you accept Harry's observation?" Draco just stared at him unblinkingly. Severus sighed. "Draco, your skin is divine, an no special whip cream of mine is needed to bring that quality out." At his compliment, Draco blushed furiously. Harry and Severus laughed gaily.

The three lovers spent more time under the tree, since they had to lick the cream off Draco's chest. Then they talked, and talked, and drank more wine. By the time they decided to head back into the house, they were all high because of the aphrodisiac that Severus had slipped into all their wineglasses when Harry and Draco were kissing.

"Severus, you're a damned wicked man."

Severus smiled crookedly. "I'm just trying to keep my husbands happy."

"Happy? Or sated?"

"Isn't that the same thing?"

**THE END **


End file.
